


Take Me To Wonderland

by xoelectric



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kink, Love, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoelectric/pseuds/xoelectric
Summary: Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your faceI love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcaseWe got the afternoon, you got this room for twoOne thing I've left to do - discovering me, discovering youOne mile to every inch of your skin like porcelainThis is bound to be a whileYour body is a wonderland
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani, Shefani - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 86





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Fantasy Roulette?
> 
> Here's the 2021 version.
> 
> xoxo

Days like this were literally the worst.

Gwen sighed and let herself close her eyes, focusing on the feeling of the hot water cascading down her body. It was a ritual she hadn’t intended on developing - every time she had to take her three boys to their father’s house, the one thing that consistently helped quell the sting was a nice, long hot shower. Last time, she had spent so long preoccupied that the water started to turn cold, surely an indication that she had been in there far too long.

It was different this time, at least. She had a warm, loving, dashingly hot cowboy waiting for her in bed. A small smile crept onto her features as her hand reached forward, turning the water off.

She wrapped herself up in a towel, and her hair in another. She went about her usual routine - massaging lotion into her body, slipping into a chemise, brushing back her damp hair. She pushed the bathroom door open, her eyes falling immediately on Blake. He was relaxed, propped back on a few pillows, preoccupied with his phone. 

But he looked up at her as soon as he realized she was in the room. And that made all of the difference in the world.

“You’re actually going to kill me tonight,” Blake said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. 

Perplexed, Gwen raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” She moved forward to the edge of the bed, and he pulled back the covers to invite her in. 

“You come prancing in here in this tiny little piece of fabric…” he mumbled, as he watched her climb into bed with him. She immediately cuddled up to him and his arm held her close. “It’s a real good way to ensure the _removal_ of said fabric, for one.”

Gwen chuckled softly. “How are you not bored of me yet?” She questioned playfully. “After all of these years, you still feel like that?”

“ _Honey_ ,” Blake emphasized, a disbelieving chuckle soon escaping. “I literally have the hottest fiancée on the entire planet. How am I supposed to get _bored of that_?”

Gwen hummed. “What’s the second thing?”

“Hmm?”

“You said _for one_ ,” Gwen reminded him. “Is there a _for two_?”

“Yeah, there is,” Blake said, his tone changing a bit. “How dare you tell me to look at these _Wonderland_ pictures while you take a shower, of all things, and then you have the audacity to crawl into bed wearing only that _tiny little piece of fabric_ …”

Gwen giggled and shook her head. “Hey Blakey?” Her eyes went up to his.

“What?”

“You’ve literally seen me naked a million times,” she reminded him coyly. “Why does this _little piece of fabric_ bother you so much?”

“Because I don’t think there will ever be a time when I’ve seen you naked _enough_.” He grinned. “It’s kind of a tease. Just enough to let my mind wander, but not ever enough to feel fully satisfied.”

A small, content smile pulled on her features. Sometimes the amount of love Blake showed her was overwhelming, and she couldn’t always formulate a verbal response. Instead, she leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She let her head lean into his chest, and he held her in silence for a few moments. 

“Were they okay, though?” She asked timidly, a moment later. “The pictures, I mean?”

“If you need proof about just how _okay_ they are, you are more than welcome to reach under the covers and _feel_ for yourself…” he groaned softly. “ _Fuck_ , Gwen, I don’t even understand why you think you have to ask me that question. Do you have any idea the agony I’ve felt for the last thirty minutes looking at these?”

“Agony?” Gwen echoed, her eyes turning up to him. She let her hand smooth against his stomach, her fingers teasing below the top of the covers. “Why are you in agony, baby?”

She was playing with him, and he knew it. He felt his body tense as her acrylic nails lightly teased against his skin, and he was internally begging for so much more. In one swift motion, he turned her to lay on her back and he was straddling her as he gently lowered himself on top of her. He made it a point to press himself against her leg as his lips brushed against her cheek.

“This right here,” Blake mumbled into her ear. “This is what you do to me, _constantly_. I feel like I’m always this hard around you. Hell, I don’t even have to be physically around you to be like this, all you had to do was send me a link to those damn proofs and here we are…”

Her hands reached up to rest on the back of his head, and she pulled him down to her level to kiss him deeply. Gwen moved her leg open wider, forcing him to press in between her legs instead of on top of her leg, and she sighed as her back arched, her body already wanting more. 

Blake trailed a finger down her neck, his eyes following it as he gently pulled the spaghetti strap of her chemise off her shoulder to hang loosely on her arm. His lips followed the trail, and she sighed again, her hand trailing up his side. 

“Which one did you like the best?” Her small, soft voice inquired of him. 

Blake grunted. “Asking me that question is basically the equivalent of you asking me which one of the boys I love the most,” he responded. “It’s literally impossible.”

Gwen hummed, her body shivering as his lips brushed against a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. She bit her lip as Blake shifted slightly to her other shoulder, repeating the same motion to drop the strap down, his lips soon taking residence there. 

“I had some… _thoughts_ …about the black and white ones,” Blake whispered in her ear right before nibbling it. 

“There were a lot of black and white ones, baby,” she responded, but just barely. “Tell me about these thoughts.”

“ _You know_ which ones I’m talking about,” he insisted. “ _Fuck_ , those cuff things…”

She couldn’t help but giggle as his hands shimmied her chemise down, exposing her breasts to him. A smile rested on her face as she watched him trail kisses down on one side, his tongue soon teasing her quite erect nipple. 

“I know you like your cuffs,” Gwen teased him, interrupted by the gasp that caught in the back of her throat as he stimulated her. “You know, there’s a _possibility_ I might have lifted those from the photoshoot…might have had you in mind…”

Blake stopped abruptly, his eyes going up to hers as he searched them. “Are you being serious right now?” He asked, unashamed with how hopeful he looked that it was true. 

She bit her lip as she grinned and nodded. “Mmhmm,” she answered. “I think I’ll save them for a special occasion.”

His mouth moved and he took her other breast, slowly releasing it as his tongue teased the tip. “You should get a spanking for that,” he commented lowly. “Stealing from a photoshoot closet. That’s really naughty.”

Gwen squirmed under him and giggled, sighing again as he trailed kisses back up to her neck. “Maybe you’ll get your chance,” she commented cooly. “Maybe there are a few other things I took besides those _cuff things_ …”

Blake groaned. “Definitely getting a spanking for that, then,” he replied, just before he took her lips with his and kissed her deeply. 

“And here I’d hoped the next time you slipped my underwear off would be to fuck me,” she murmured softly. 

“Fuck it,” Blake groaned, his hand moving down the side of her body and up under the edge of the chemise. His hand slipped into the side of her underwear and he tugged a few times, pulling it down her thighs. Gwen adjusted under him to shake them off the rest of the way, and in a sudden turn of events, she used all of her force to push Blake up and over, taking over the top position. Satisfied, she settled down to sit on his lap as she straddled him, her chemise pooled completely at her waist. 

Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him deeply. His hands scaled up and down her sides, tugging the wretched piece of fabric up and over her head, throwing it across the bed. He groaned as her hips rocked into him - finding it so hot that she was riding him through his boxer briefs. Her fingers hooked onto the elastic waistband and she pushed up on her knees, tugging them down to get rid of them. She moved down a bit and her hand reached back, taking him and guiding him into her mouth. 

“Fucking hell,” Blake groaned, watching as she let her tongue glide back and forth against the shaft. After a few good sucks, she smiled coyly and moved up again, guiding him inside of her, gradually hovering and moving down on top of him as he inched in further by the second. 

His hands tightened on her waist as she began to ride him. She was so uninhibited in those moments, that alone was going to make him lose his mind. She let herself go, the moans and sighs escaping from her mouth as she didn’t let herself give a second thought to them. Her pace picked up naturally as her body wanted more, and he held on as long as he could to help get her there with him. 

“I’m about to lose my goddamn mind,” Blake grunted. “Come on, baby, I want to watch you come with me.” He watched as Gwen groaned in frustration, intensifying her thrusts. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders tighter and moments later they both found a release. 

She didn’t recall the moment when she slumped back onto the bed, but as her body twitched back to life, her eyes opened to Blake’s head laying on the same pillow as hers. It never got old. After what felt like a number of minutes of silence, he spoke lowly.

“I have an idea,” he said unexpectedly, and this piqued her interest. The way he said those four little words caused a deep stirring in her gut. 

“Oh yeah?” She prompted him. “What’s your idea?”

“A little game,” Blake continued. “You know, we have the next few weeks to ourselves. Empty house. Time off. Time to _fill_ …”

Gwen hummed, contemplating. “I should know this. But are you more of a _Monopoly_ guy, or a _Scrabble_ guy?”

Blake chuckled lowly. “The type of game we’re going to play doesn’t involve a board.” He sat up in the next moment, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. Gwen propped herself up on her forearm, her hair disheveled from sex as she watched him intently. 

He moved back next to her, his arm going around her as she settled back up against him. 

“Do you realize how many sexual scenarios I had running through my head after just seconds of looking through these photos?” He asked, his hand gently caressing her arm as he held her. “Some fantasies, even? I think we should use these as _inspiration_.”

Gwen chuckled and shook her head. “What? Are you serious?” She wasn’t buying what he was selling quite yet.

“Deadly serious,” he said confidently. “Come on, it’ll be something different to try. We can go through all of the photos…I can tell you what’s on my mind…”

Her eyebrow raised. “I don’t know. Give me an example.”

“Okay, easy enough,” Blake said, scrolling down and through the set of photos. Gwen predicted which one he was probably going to land on, of course one with those _cuff things_. “This one. Right here. Holy fuck, Gwen. I’m physically aching so bad it hurts…”

“Then stop looking at it,” she teased him with a laugh.

“ _No_ ,” he groaned. “Back to the point. I mean, okay. First of all, I think you’re going to be blindfolded. Definitely restrained in some way. You’re not allowed to be the dominant one in this scenario.”

“Go on,” she pressed, biting her lip.

“I think I’m teasing you with something,” he mumbled into her hair. “I’m relentless. But there’s nothing you can do about it, because I’m the one in charge. And you just have to follow my lead. Feel what I want you to feel, when I want you to feel it.”

Her eyes went up to his shyly, and she was unable to contain the smile across her face. 

“You’re turned on by the concept, aren’t you?” 

Gwen’s lips brushed against his as she kissed him. Her eyes met his for a few moments again before she spoke. 

“We could write the scenarios down on pieces of paper,” she suggested. “Put them in a jar. Draw them out randomly. So it’s a surprise.”

Blake’s grin was getting wider. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he groaned, and couldn’t help but pull her closer to him to kiss her again. “Is that a yes?”

Gwen kissed him back, a smile also coming to her face. “It’s a yes,” she confirmed, her eyes meeting his. 

“Let’s begin.”


	2. Cuffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say a few of you liked this one 😂
> 
> This chapter pushes kink maybe just a bit more than I've done before. It's safe to read (haha), nobody gets hurt, no blood, nothing gross, but now damn, I feel weird having to put so many disclaimers on this but I don't want you to be scared of it 😂 If you're concerned about anything specific, just reach out to me on twitter DM - @xoelectric ❤️ For the record, Zoe loved it, so there's that. 
> 
> (also for my En Pointe lovers - tiny little Easter egg in this one for you 😘)
> 
> xoxo

__

_Gwen swallowed nervously, watching Blake stand up from the bed. Her eyes glanced over the lines of his tall frame as he tugged on his boxer briefs. He turned around, catching her in the moment as she watched him. When their eyes locked, she couldn’t deny that she had, in fact, been looking._

_His hands pressed gently back down on the bed as he leaned forward, kissing her softly._

_“Don’t move,” he mumbled against her ear, kissing it quickly before standing up. He left the room, and within a few minutes, he returned with a few items - an empty, medium sized glass vase, a notepad, and a pen. He handed the notepad and pen forward to Gwen who took it from him, and he placed the vase on the nightstand before he crawled back under the covers with her, his back propped against the headboard._

_Gwen bit her lip and maneuvered to a sitting position, holding the sheets against her chest as she found her place against him once again._

_“Yeah, this was a great idea, you still being a hundred percent naked,” Blake teased._

_“I’ll go put some clothes on, that’s no problem,” she said sweetly, and began to shift away to the other side of the bed._

_“Fuck no,” he groaned, his arm outstretched and it soon hooked around her. In one determined tug it pulled her back to him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard her squeal and laugh._

_Gwen dropped the sheets and let her hands rest on both of his cheeks, going in for another kiss. He returned her kiss, his hand picking up the sheets to cover her back when he felt a chill go down her spine. She clutched them again, snuggling up to him for the warmth._

_“What’s your first fantasy, Blakey?” she cooed seductively in his ear._

_“You’re gonna get us both in trouble if that’s how you’re going to play this,” he joked, his arm tightening around her._

_Gwen groaned, and rolled her eyes playfully. “Well the question still stands, I just won’t ask it again,” she laughed. “We have to fill up those papers somehow…” Her eyes went up to his again. “You already alluded to one. Tell me about those cuff things…”_

__

——————

It was dark.

She wasn’t quite sure how long she had been there, but the feeling of anticipation was nearly killing her. She knew she was in the bedroom, but was pretty sure Blake had stepped out. That was a perfect combination to help her lose all sense of time. 

Not to mention the blindfold.

Her eyes opened as she tried to look down and even through it, but it was opaque and tied perfectly to deprive her of that sense. She bit her lip as she felt the fibers of the carpet dig into her knees, and she readjusted just slightly for relief. Her hands tugged cautiously behind her back, testing the restraints that held them there. 

With her sense of sight temporarily disabled, the sound of the door creaking open slowly nearly sounded like a scream across the room with how intensely her other senses were suddenly aware. 

Blake walked in, his eyes falling on Gwen immediately. Even though the lights were out, the dim illumination from the early evening sky coupled with his eyes adjusting quickly allowed him to see her. The sight of her blindfolded and restrained in skimpy lingerie down on her knees was enough to get him hard in record time. 

“Blakey?” her small voice called out to him timidly. 

Okay, now he was _definitely_ hard. 

He closed the gap between them and went to his knees in front of her, just watching her for a moment as she didn’t know that he was right in front of her. He watched her press her lips together and sigh, her body twitching with anticipation. To his surprise, she spoke again.

“Blakey?” she whispered. 

“Pretty girl,” he whispered in her ear, letting one finger trace and tease down the side of her neck. He smiled a little as a small gasp escaped her lips and she immediately arched back slightly, allowing him more access to the area. The goosebumps on her skin were also oddly satisfying. “How are you feeling?”

“Nervous,” she whispered delicately, a smile soon coming to her face. “But the good kind.”

He kissed her neck gently. “One more time, pretty girl. What’s the safe word?”

“Amsterdam,” she giggled.

His fingers were tracing down her shoulders and arms now. “Good,” he responded, his eyes resting on her visible facial features as he found himself already entranced with watching her small reactions. He felt himself get harder as soon as she bit her lip. 

She inhaled sharply as soon as she felt his finger trail back down her arm, moving inward as he traced the fabric of the small, lace bikini underwear she was wearing. He teased along the top hem at first, dipping his finger to follow the hem into her thigh. Unexpectedly his finger curled under, and she moaned softly as he slid against her slick center. She wanted to whine as soon as he withdrew it, feeling his slightly damp finger trace up to her hip, then pull away completely. 

“More, _please_ ,” she exhaled. 

“Mmm, that’s not for you to decide,” she heard him mumble. “Remember who’s in charge tonight. I have you tied up so I can have my way with you.”

A few moments passed and she couldn’t hold back a similar small gasp as she felt two fingers gently rub both of her erect nipples through the sheer lace bra she was wearing. His hands held onto her from under her arms, as those two fingers easily stretched over her breasts to continue the stimulation. 

“Oh fuck,” she exclaimed, before she pressed her lips together and tried to keep her body somewhat contained. One of his hands fell to her side and before she could fully process that, it delivered a singular spank on her ass. She gasped as her body slightly jolted on impact, but she couldn’t help but feel completely turned on. 

“Be a good girl and keep quiet,” he spoke into her ear.

“Yes sir,” she whispered meekly, as she felt the adrenaline rushing through her body. The feeling intensified as his hands were soon off of her immediately, and she was already missing his touch. She felt the internal frustration mounting as he had just teased her and her wet, lacy underwear felt so awkward against her and she would literally do _anything_ …

She was pulled out of her train of thought when she felt something brush against her cheek. Though she was blindfolded, her attention was immediately back on Blake. It only took her a moment to realize it was his dick, and it was _hard_.

“Open up, pretty girl,” Blake commanded, and soon her mouth opened. She felt his hand gently on top of her head, tilting it back slightly. “Aww, is this your first time, baby? Usually it goes _inside_ your mouth…”

Even though he was holding her head and she couldn’t get it on her own, she felt a small rush as he teased her about it. A minute later she felt the tip rest on her tongue, and she moved forward to try and grip it with her lips, but he pulled it away. 

“Try again, baby girl, open wide….you can get it…” he smirked as he watched her mouth open wider, her head moving to each side as she tried to reach for it. He softly chuckled as she whined, getting frustrated as he continued to pull away. She giggled as she felt him caress it against her cheek, and she waited for a moment to possibly catch him off guard. 

She swerved her head swiftly to the side taking him fully into her mouth and began to suck on him, completely satisfied. Her body arched forward, taking him further into his mouth, her pace quicker than expected as she didn’t want to risk him pulling away again. 

“What a good girl you are,” Blake moaned, his hand holding the back of her head as he tried to somewhat maintain his composure. “ _Such a good girl_ , baby…” 

His words were motivation as she sucked and teased, her head bobbing along enthusiastically. He pulled her head closer, forcing himself further into her mouth, and she was an enthusiastic recipient. Her pace picked up even more and she didn’t let up even as Blake moaned loudly, signaling his orgasm coming on fast and strong. 

His hand fell away from the back of her head and he pulled back as soon as her sucking turned to overstimulation, and he sat adjacent on the edge of the bed, leaned back as he caught his breath to recover. His eyes fixated on Gwen - she was still on her knees, remaining still, blotched red lipstick smeared on her lips and a small, satisfied grin on her face. She was waiting patiently for him to recover - he felt another surge as soon as she shyly bit her bottom lip. 

She was waiting for him to have his way with her. 

His hands reached forward, resting on her shoulders. “Stand up, come here,” he said suddenly. The smile wiped from her face as her attention fixated again, and she pressed to stand up straight with a little of his help. He guided her over to him, pushing gently on her shoulders to have her sit on one of his legs. 

His finger tugged at one of the cuffs behind her back. “You remember you need to get get a spanking for stealing these now, right?”

She let her head tilt in to lean against his shoulder, and mustered up her cutest, most innocent voice. “But Blakey, I don’t want…one of _those_ …”

“You don’t want one of _what_?” he responded. “ _Say the word._ ”

“A spanking,” she sighed, still trying to butter him up with a little cuddle. She felt her cheeks getting slightly pinker. “I don’t want a spanking.”

“Nobody _wants_ a spanking,” he responded lowly. “But I think you deserve one, don’t you? You’re such a good girl, but what you did was very naughty…”

Gwen let out a small whine, but didn’t move or say anything else.

“ _Gwen_ ,” he said sternly.

She exhaled. “Okay,” she mumbled.

“Tell me why you deserve a spanking,” he commanded softer. 

“Because I stole something from the photoshoot,” she murmured. She felt the adrenaline surge through her body as his hands were on her hips, and he was tugging at her underwear. “Nooooooo….leave them on, pretty please…” She moved a little, trying to prevent him from pulling them down. 

“Underwear is coming off, now,” he said definitively, and in the next moment, the final tug pulled them down to her ankles. “Come on, over my knee…” His arms moved out to pull her body forward, and in one quick motion, her bare ass was up in the air. 

Her breathing quickened as his palm smoothed over her skin, the anticipation absolutely killing her. She gasped and almost bucked as he unexpectedly slipped his fingers in between her legs, playing with her, teasing her clit relentlessly. Before she could get anywhere near establishing a rhythm, he withdrew his hand suddenly and spanked her. 

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

Gwen’s body had tensed as she felt his hand against her ass, and before she could even process he had stopped, his fingers were teasing her in between her legs relentlessly again. She gasped at the sudden stimulation and wiggled under his hold, moaning and groaning as he held her still and she just had to take it. His hand withdrew suddenly, and delivered another round.

_Six. Seven. Eight._

His hand gently rubbed against her, almost as if he was taking the sting out of it. He turned her over onto her back and lifted her up, laying her down on the mattress. His arms came under her legs, exposing her fully to him, keeping them wide open as his tongue glided against her center. 

The louder than usually gasp and the way her hips writhed under his touch was enough to let him know that she enjoyed that. 

“I like having my way with you,” he mumbled against her thigh, just before he let his tongue glide across her again. “When you’re tied up like this, when I’m in charge, _fuck_ , it’s so hot…”

She couldn’t even focus on his words as her body felt like it was on fire. It wanted so badly to buck, but his hold on her was tight. He suddenly went in more, picking up the pace as he licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around her clit as his arms tightened grip with her renewed attempts to try to move. 

“You get to do whatever you want to me,” she moaned softly. “Oh Blakey, please, please help me come…” 

He picked up his rhythm, moments later smiling to himself as she gasped loudly, her orgasm rippling through her body. He helped her ride it out to the end, to the point where her body slowly relaxed and sank into the mattress. 

He let her enjoy a few brief seconds of recovery before he let his tongue glide against her again, and her body completely jolted from the overstimulation. 

“Oh Blakey, please no more, not…not….” She lost her words as he continued, her thighs shaking as her body writhed. “Blake Blake Blake Blake…” 

After a few more moments of teasing her he chuckled, and kissed her inner thigh. Not once, not twice, but three long, slow kisses trailed up the side until his arms slowly released her legs. Her body went limp, just laying in place where he left her for the time being.

She moaned softly as he kissed her cheek softly, his hand caressing down her arm once more. He moved his hand behind her back, releasing the restraints. Even with her newfound freedom, she simply brought her arms out from underneath her, letting them rest by her side. 

She felt him shift; he stood up from the bed. She pressed her lips together and soon felt his arms coming under her, lifting her up from the end of the bed and walking around to the side. He laid her down gently, making sure her head was on a pillow. She sighed, and didn’t say anything as she let him move her. She couldn’t help the small, faint smile that came to her lips as she felt him crawl into bed with her, and she was immediately brought into his arms.

While one arm held her against him, his other hand reached up and gently undid the blindfold. As soon as it was pulled away, the first thing her eyes locked on was his gaze. 

“Hi, pretty girl,” he said gently, placing a kiss on top of her head. “How do you feel?”

She felt her cheeks pink and she couldn’t help but let out a small giggle as she cuddled up to him.

“ _Fuck_ …” she responded. She let her eyes close as she let him love on her - his hands were gently caressing over her entire body, his lips pressing small kisses in random places. 

“I love you,” he reminded her gently. “I know you’re recovering, but I hope you enjoyed that…I know I did, baby…”

In the next moment, she turned her head up to him and kissed him deeply. Soon she nodded and exhaled, laying back down on the bed. And he continued to love on her, gentle caresses moving all over her body as he silently listened to her breathing return to normal. 

Even when it did, he didn’t do anything different. He’d stay like that all night with her if she’d let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this is fun to write.
> 
> Hope it's fun to read! ❤️


	3. Build God, Then We'll Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you understand the reference in the chapter title, 10/10 will make this a better experience for you.
> 
> If you decide to google it, just do me a favor and don't watch the official music video, as that will likely ruin it for you 😂
> 
> xoxo

__

_She bit her lip shyly, her eyes going up to his as she folded the first paper with her hands. Gwen held it out between finger and thumb, handing it over to Blake._

_He took the folded paper, placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, then quickly turned to drop it into the jar._

_“Have you ever done something like that before?” He asked lowly, his gaze returning to her._

_“Mmm…” she responded, her head tilting. “Which part?”_

_“All of it,” Blake responded. “Any of it…”_

_“I’m not sure yet, you’re not telling me all of he details,” she giggled, and shook her head. “All you let me write were the words ‘cuff things’…”_

_She took a moment to just let their gazes lock once more. “Even if I had, it’s not going to be the same. I’ve never trusted someone as much as I trust you. I feel safe -because- of you. Every experience is different. You let me explore things I would have never said aloud…”_

_“Exploring with you is also different for me,” Blake admitted, his arms pulling her in a bit tighter. “Nothing else like it.”_

_Gwen raised an eyebrow, her eyes going up to his. “Ever spank a girlfriend before?” She asked sweetly, and he couldn’t help but chuckle._

_“No, that one’s new for me,” he responded. “Besides, I’ll be spanking my fiancee, not my girlfriend…”_

_The stupidest grin came on her face over hearing the word -fiancee-. Gwen let her leg cross and slip across his lap, and she straddled him, arms around his neck._

_“Fuck,” Blake mumbled, as he suddenly got a full frontal view as she was facing him, and the sheet was tucked over her shoulders from behind. His hands smoothed up her bare thighs, soon clutching onto her hips. His eyes were completely, a hundred percent distracted with staring at the curves of her body. “You know, it’s supposed to stimulate…” he let his words trail off as he guided his thumb to dip between her spread legs, finding her clit and caressing it lightly._

_Her hips bucked forward slightly and she gasped louder than intended, a faint whine at the end. “-Sensitive-…” she sucked in her breath slightly. “Oh my god, still so..so sensitive…”_

_Blake hummed, letting his hand come back up to her hip to rest, ultimately deciding to give her a break. It then slid to her rear, and he surprised her the next moment as he retracted and spanked one of her ass cheeks, causing a small jolt and gasp as she looked at him in shock. Soon she bit her lip, her body leaning forward into his as she took his lips with hers._

_“You better hold me down when you do that next,” she mumbled against his lips._

_“Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ve got -cuff things-…”_

_She giggled. “I think we’re going to have a lot of fun with that one.” She sighed. “I’m wet just thinking about it.”_

_Blake also sighed and groaned, fighting his own instincts. It then turned to a small laugh. “We’re never going to get through these pictures if we keep this up…”_

_“Hmm,” Gwen responded, her finger tracing his lips. “I’m kind of comfortable here. I guess you’ll just have to tell me about your next fantasy from memory.”_

_Blake thought for a moment, his lips moving slightly to catch her finger in his mouth. She laughed as he sucked on it a little, before the small, satisfying -pop- of the release._

_“The one with your chest almost completely exposed,” he whispered in her ear. “That fucking suit that I just want to rip off. That bar I want to turn you around and bend you over. The necklace falling so seductively in between your legs…”_

_She groaned as his finger came back briefly to tease her in between her legs, and her body writhed under his touch._

_“Let’s role play.”_

__

———————————

Finding the key placed conspicuously on top of her purse that morning sent a tantalizing chill down her spine.

Blake had left early to run a few errands, and she was left to her own devices for the day. She recognized the Ritz Carlton logo immediately on that key, and attached were brief handwritten instructions for her to dress up that evening and arrive at the suite no later than 8:00 pm. 

She had arrived early, after a day spent anticipating their shenanigans for the evening. Gwen made a brief detour to the hotel bar and sipped on a gimlet, calming the nerves that felt like they were already on fire throughout her body. The gin mixed with that tart lime was exactly what she needed in the moment; before she left, she threw down a single shot of vodka for good measure. 

The corridors were dimly lit, yet beautifully decorated. She felt a slight breeze on her chest as she walked, partially exposed behind the tailored suit jacket she had modeled to look like the photo that served as the evening inspiration. Her eyes glanced down to the key in her hand to check the room number as she walked, and soon she was standing in front of the door.

She bit her lip nervously, and took a breath then a moment to get into character. She flashed the key, and pushed the heavy door open, letting it close behind her.

“Mr. Shelton?” She called out, as she walked down the small hallway. He had certainly spared no expense as she realized how large the suite was; she soon came into a lounge area, spotting Blake behind a wet bar, stirring two drinks. 

She couldn’t help do a once over on him. He had put on a perfectly tailored suit, and _fuck_ , he looked good. 

“There you are,” Blake responded cooly, setting the stirrer down and picking up both drinks. He turned and walked towards her, and she noticed his eyes did a bit of wandering as well. “Was beginning to think I’d have to drink by myself tonight.” He handed her one, which she took as their eyes locked.

“Of course not,” she responded. “Traffic on Wilshire…” 

“Likely story,” Blake replied, then held his drink out with a wry smile. “Cheers,” he said, and took a long sip back. Gwen did the same. After a second sip, he nodded over to the lounge area. “Shall we?” 

Gwen nodded, trying to contain her internal butterflies as her eyes followed him, watching him walk over and take a seat on the couch. 

In an unexpected move, she took the rest of the drink back fully, placing the glass on the edge of the bar as she walked over to join him. Blake was obviously amused, stifling a small, nearly silent laugh. 

As she walked towards him, she felt the effects of the drinks she had had that evening stack on top of one another. She wasn’t sure if she tripped or if Blake had a little something to do with it, but just as she tried to pass him to sit on the other side of him, she was falling and toppling into his lap. She giggled softly as her hand went over her mouth, her eyes looking into his. 

“Oh my god, Mr. Shelton, I’m so sorry…” Gwen said shyly. “I’m sorry, I’m so clumsy, ugh, it doesn’t help that I’m really nervous.”

Blake had easily caught her, and he quickly reached to the side to place his drink on the small end table. “Nervous?” Blake echoed. “Why are you nervous?”

“I really need this job,” Gwen responded, then tilted her head. “And it would be an honor to work for you, Mr. Shelton. I don’t want to mess that up.”

Blake hummed. Gwen’s face suddenly changed, her eyes going down to her lap. “My god, I’m so sorry, I’m still sitting on you…” She made a move to shift off of his lap, but his arm tugged her back slightly and held her there. 

“I like you right here,” Blake said lowly. “Besides, if I’m going to hire you to work at my law firm, I think we need to get to know each other a little better. Don’t you?” His finger traced lightly on her thigh. 

Gwen swallowed, and nodded shyly. “Okay,” she agreed. She watched Blake’s eyes go down to her chest. His attention stayed there as he spoke again. 

“You know, when I hire first year associates fresh out of law school, I want to make sure to set them up for success,” Blake said easily, letting his finger trail up the middle of her bare chest. “Some of our clients are much older, pretty girl. If you wear this, you might give one of them a heart attack.”

“Hmm,” she managed, considering that for a moment. “Sounds like we could bill more hours, in that case,” Gwen responded coyly, her eyes watching his finger trail along her skin so lightly.

Blake chuckled. “For $200 an hour, you’d better be worth it,” he responded. “It’s a very demanding job, Gwen. I’m going to work you hard. Harder than you’ve ever been worked before.” He paused. “I need someone who can help take the stress away from my workload. Someone who can really dig in… _look through my briefs_ …make sure they’re accurate. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Stress isn’t good,” she responded. “I’d be available to help in any kind of way you’d ever need, Mr. Shelton.” She bit her lip as his finger trailed to the side, feeling along the underside of her breast.

“This is a good start,” he said lowly, his eyes flashing between her chest and her gaze. Gwen shifted up slightly, her hands pulling the jacket back and away from her chest, exposing herself to him completely as she moved a leg across his lap to straddle him.

“How about now?” She asked. A moment later his hands went up to her shoulders and he pushed the jacket off of her completely.

“That’s even better,” he said, letting his hands run down her arms. Her hands smoothed up his thighs, and she felt him hard underneath his pants. 

“Does your firm handle _pro bono_ work?” she asked innocently, her hand tightening over his hard on. 

“No, baby, but I’m more than willing to pay your price…” Blake almost struggled to get the words out, and Gwen giggled. She gently pushed him to lay back, and she sank down to the ground, on her knees, and in between his legs.

“I guess I should show you how I can relieve stress…” she murmured, a small grin coming to her features as her hands were undoing the button and zipper on his pants. She handled him gently, flashing him a smile as she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. She felt so satisfied as she heard him groan, his hands tensing up and clutching onto the couch cushion beside her. 

She let her tongue lick up and down his length. “Is this what you like?” She asked cutely, her eyes going up to his. 

“What I’d like even more is you bent over that barstool,” Blake responded immediately. Gwen continued to play, letting her tongue glide and tease, but not picking up any sort of rhythm on purpose. Her eyes widened once those words came out of his mouth; her cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. 

“ _Oh…_ ,” she responded. This piqued his interest. 

“Don’t you think that would be fun?” Blake asked, taking a sip of his drink. “A little _stress relief_ for both of us?” He paused. “You know, it’s not just going to be all about me, Gwen. I wanna make you feel good, too.”

“I don’t know,” she admitted quietly, her eyes casting down. “I haven’t…I’ve never…”

“You’ve never had sex?” Blake asked bluntly, then chuckled a little. “I certainly think you know what you’re doing, somehow. The way you’re handling me right now…”

“I’m just a good Catholic girl from Anaheim, Mr. Shelton,” she responded softly. 

“ _Naughty_ Catholic girl,” Blake corrected. “But baby, your secret is safe with me.” He paused, tilting his head. “Come here for a moment. Here, stand up.”

Gwen slowly let him slide out of her mouth and her hands went to his knees, which she used to push herself into a standing position as he requested. Blake shrugged off his suit jacket which left him in a white collared shirt, his boxer briefs and pants falling down his legs as he stood up. It only took a moment for him to kick both to the side, and his hands rested on Gwen’s hips, pulling her closer. 

Gwen hummed, feeling his erection between them. A shiver went down her spine as his hand stroked against her skin, and a moment later she gasped as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. She barely even realized he was tugging at the button of her pants.

“Have you touched yourself before?” He spoke against her skin as his mouth moved to her other breast.

Gwen swallowed roughly. “No, Mr. Shelton,” she responded. 

He chuckled lowly. “Are you lying to me, Gwen?”

“Yes, Mr. Shelton.”

Blake hooked onto her waistband, slowly dragging her pants down her legs. This left her standing in just a small black lace thong. 

“Show me where,” he said next, his lips going to her neck. “Show me where you touch yourself.” 

She exhaled sharply as his hands were running all over her body - his touch was tantalizing. Gwen reached to the side, taking his hand and bringing it between them. Blake straightened his back and his eyes made contact with hers. She bit her lip as she guided Blake’s hand under the fabric of her thong, directing his pointer finger right over her most sensitive area. She watched as Blake’s eyes lit up the moment he brushed against it just right, causing that inevitable gasp to escape her lips. 

Blake’s finger continued to tease her. Her lips pressed together as one hand gripped his shoulder. His kisses trailed from her neck to her cheek, his lips soon hovering at her ear. “You’re soaking wet already, baby girl,” he whispered softly. “You want it bad, don’t you?”

She sighed, feeling defeated, yet with a sudden burst of energy. In the next moment both hands went to his cheeks and she turned him to her, kissing him passionately. Blake moaned as soon as she did this, and it was the final straw before he was losing control himself.

“Fuck,” he groaned. Gwen whined when she realized his hand was sliding out of her underwear, but couldn’t process that for too long as he was pulling her with him. “Get over here, bend over,” he commanded, obviously frustrated. 

Blake’s hands took her hips and guided her in front of the barstool and without another word, she bent over it as he requested. Her heart was beating faster as her hands gripped the edges. She felt his fingers fumble with the small piece of fabric on her hips, with him hastily tugging it down her legs. Once he threw it to the side his hands smoothed up her legs and rested on her ass, and he opened her legs and swiftly entered her from behind.

“ _Oh fuck…_ ,” Gwen exclaimed as soon as Blake entered. It was rougher than usual; normally he was gentle and giving her time to adjust to his size, but this time he was pushing straight in. It was delicious, and it was surely going to make her explode. 

Blake began establishing a rhythm, pumping in and out of her as his hands gripped tightly onto her hips. He felt like a man possessed - he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to pick the charade up again, their little teasing antics had really done him in already and he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Oh please, Mr. Shelton, I want you so badly,” Gwen exhaled, her hands tightening even more as she held herself over that barstool. He obliged and moved in and out of her at a more rapid pace - her muscled tightened and she felt herself press up on her toes as she got closer. Her thighs were starting to shake, and she held on for dear life as she swayed closer to the edge, with Blake soon getting her completely over. 

She gasped loudly and one hand flung forward and grabbed onto the lip of the bar, riding out her orgasm shamelessly, letting any and all sounds fall from her lips. 

Her body slumped and her weight was fully burdening that barstool now. She yelped softly as she felt Blake pull out from behind. His hands both rested over hers, gently encouraging her to loosen her death grip on the bar and barstool. 

“You’re hired,” he mumbled onto her skin before placing a kiss on the back of her shoulder. Gwen giggled softly and let Blake loosen and pull her grip from both objects, and he helped her into an upright position. “Come ‘ere,” he whispered. His hands turned her at her waist, and he lifted her to sit on the barstool facing him. He stood in between her legs and her body immediately slumped into him, her arms going around his midsection and her cheek resting on his bare chest. 

She held onto him as she felt her heart rate slowly decreasing. It was equally as comforting as she felt Blake’s heart beating faster through his chest. She let it soothe her, focusing on the combination of that and his hands lovingly caressing down her body.

After several minutes she felt a chill, and she held onto him just a bit tighter. Blake shifted, reaching to his collared shirt he had ditched that was laying on top of the bar. He laid it gently on the back of her shoulders.

“Here baby girl, slip this on,” he encouraged her, and she sat up a little and moved her arms back into the long sleeves. Blake grinned, doing up a few of the buttons on the front. 

“Was it everything you imagined?” She asked sweetly.

“Fuck, Gwen,” he chuckled and shook his head. “When are you going to realize that whatever reality I have of you is ten times better than any fantasy created in my head?” He kissed her forehead. “You were perfect.”

“Roleplay was fun,” she giggled softly, her eyes going around the room. “I _do_ hope we don’t let this hotel go to waste, though.”

“Mmm…wait until you see the master bedroom,” he grinned. 

“Take me there,” she whispered, just before her lips brushed his for a kiss.

“Yes ma’am,” he mumbled against her skin. In one swift motion, Blake scooped her up, carrying her bridal style towards the master bedroom. 

She reached up and kissed his cheek as he walked. “Glad you’re getting a little practice in doing this,” she whispered cutely into his ear.

“Mmm, I can’t wait to do this for real,” he responded, and gently plopped her onto the large king sized bed. 

Gwen pushed up onto her knees immediately and bit her lip, her hands grabby for him. She pulled him down onto the bed with her, peeling back the fluffy duvet and tucking them underneath it. Her lips were kissing his only seconds later as she rolled onto her back, Blake laying partially on top of her. She slowed her kisses as she contently snuggled up to him, their bodies intertwining naturally. 

“I love you,” she whispered against his neck, moments before placing a kiss there. 

“Love you,” Blake said in return, holding her just a bit closer. 

“This bed is like a cloud, I’m so comfortable right now,” she said softly, then giggled. “That’s my next fantasy, getting to sleep here with you tonight.”

“That one’s easy to make come true, cause you’re stuck with me in this bed tonight,” Blake responded. “Not even gonna let you get out of bed in the morning. Room service is delivering breakfast.”

“Mmm…we should have more fantasies in hotels,” she teased. “Your pancakes are always better, though.” She reached up and kissed him softly again, exhaling a bit as she then attempted to catch her breath. “Is it crazy that I already feel more intimate with you?”

“No,” he mumbled, placing a few kisses on her cheeks. “We’re exploring new things. I’m not surprised its bringing us closer together.” He paused. “And there’s still _so much more_ exploring to come out of that jar yet…”

“Lots of sex,” she agreed, and nibbled at his lip. “But I’m spent tonight. You had me hot and bothered all day thinking about it and you’ve already utterly exhausted me, Shelton.”

He playfully tapped her ass. "That's _Mr. Shelton_ to you," he said, then grinned. “Good. I like moments like this just as much. Just the two of us.”

Gwen smiled tiredly and kissed him softly again, laying back down on the bed and shifting back into his arms. Her eyes closed as she noticed her heart beat returned to normal, her mind only focused on the small touches and full feeling of safety that washed over her that she knew was a level of content only Blake could make her feel.


	4. Dark Horse

__

_“You know, you sure know a lot of lawyer jokes for not being a lawyer,” Gwen laughed and shook her head as she watched Blake finish scribbling onto the piece of paper. He folded it and plopped it into the jar alongside the other already waiting inside._

_“That, my dear, is a -long- story,” Blake chuckled._

_“Ooohh, story time?” Gwen beckoned him._

_“What I meant was, not a story that we’re going to get into,” Blake clarified._

_“Aw, come on, you can’t just say there’s a long story and then not even tell me anything,” Gwen whined, her hand tugging at his arm. “-Baby-….” She mustered up her best puppy dog eyes and he sighed, powerless._

_“Oh whatever, alright,” Blake relented, but cringed. “I uh, I kind of went on a few dates with a lawyer…years ago…I don’t know, I was tryin’ to impress her so I looked up all of these super corny jokes to have on hand and they just never left my brain. I didn’t even use them, I was too chicken.”_

_Gwen started to laugh. “So that’s the story,” she mused. “Why were you too chicken to use them?”_

_“They’re just not me at all,” Blake laughed and shook his head. “Anyway, it didn’t go anywhere, we just didn’t click. That says something about us though - I’m shameless. I have no problem asking if you want to -approach the bench- and take a turn at -badgering my witness…-”_

_“Stop, oh my god,” Gwen was laughing harder now. “Don’t -ever- say that again…”_

_Blake grinned, pecking a kiss on her lips. “You pick the next one.”_

_She nibbled at his bottom lip. “Mmkay,” she responded, and reached for his phone. She scrolled through the pictures, having one in mind specifically that she wanted to bring up for their next adventure. She enlarged the photo of her in lingerie laying on stage, hands holding a microphone._

_“That one is so easy, you’re already laying there just -waiting- for me to enter you,” Blake whispered seductively in her ear._

_“The best part about this one is that you’re not going to have any control over when that happens, Blakey.”_

__  
——————

“Do I look alright? Is this ok for where you’re taking me?”

Gwen smiled, enjoying how those words came out of Blake’s mouth so cautiously. As she pulled up to a stoplight, she couldn’t help but glance over at him in the passenger’s seat, one hand reaching out for his.

“Yes,” she said softly. “You always look incredible.” She paused. “Don’t you think I would have said something if I needed you to change?”

“Mmm…maybe…” Blake responded, a little iffy. “It’s just that…Gwen, I’m literally just wearing jeans and a shirt…and you, you look like _that_ …”

It was partially true, at least. Her blonde locks were styled up in a fancy ponytail, and the makeup on her face was certainly more than she wore regularly when it was just the two of them. She had elected to be sneaky about it, though, as she covered her body up with a sleek black trench coat tied securely around her, fishnet stocking peeking out on occasion as the hem of the coat would move along her thigh as she drove. 

“You don’t even know what I look like,” she giggled cutely. “It’s why I’m wearing a trench coat, because it’s a surprise.”

“Mmm, but baby, the things going through my mind right now…” he groaned, and let his hand unclasp from hers and trail up her arm a bit, taking a sharp left turn and resting then squeezing her fishnet covered thigh. 

Gwen gasped, swatting at his hand before hers went back to the steering wheel, the light turning green. “ _Blake Shelton_ , you better get it out of that head of yours that you’re in charge tonight, cause you’re not.” Her words were strict. Her authoritative nature - a small step out of her normal personality with him - was already making him hard.

Still, he couldn’t resist to see just how far he could push the envelope. 

Despite the swat, he kept his hand exactly where it was, only to begin to tease it up her thigh as he spoke again. “I don’t think that will last very long, do you?”

“You’re playing with fire,” she warned. “You have _no_ idea how hard you’re making this on yourself right now…”

“Oh baby, I am well aware of how _hard_ I am…” he said lowly, his fingers gently continuing up. “The only question is now, how _wet_ are you?”

She felt her skin twitch as she pushed her lips together, her eyes staying on the road ahead. She knew if she tried to say anything it would come out as weak; she needed another moment to get herself together. His touch was seductive as it inched across her inner thigh - he was running out of skin soon. Any second she knew his finger would reach out, caressing _exactly_ where she was secretly dying for it to. The anticipation turned into internal frustration, he was going slower, almost stopped completely. She was tempted to shift and force him to do it, but she knew in the back of her mind he wouldn’t let that slide. All she could do was wait, anticipate, inwardly beg and try not to lose it in the meantime…

She gasped and slammed the brakes suddenly, her entire body bracing for potential impact. She had lost her attention on the road, and just narrowly avoided hitting the person in front of her at another stoplight that seemed to quickly turn red. 

Blake sat up quickly, his eyes going in front of him, quickly getting a read on the situation. Gwen’s body was tense as her eyes were widened, and it was obvious her heart was beating out of her chest at that point. She was shaken by the sudden turn of events. 

His hand retracted from her leg, instead going to her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Gwen released a breath she hadn’t realized she held in for so long, her opposite hand crossing her body and squeezing his. “Mmhmm,” she managed with a nod, her hand just holding onto his tightly for a few minutes as she composed herself. 

She exhaled, and her eyes went over to his. There was a shift in mood suddenly, as the scare seemed to fall from her face and she was back to that confident, sassy Gwen. “You’re in so much trouble now, Shelton.”

His eyes narrowed and he grinned knowingly. “Am I? Hmm. We’ll see about that.” He turned his hand and took hers, kissing the top of it and placing her hand back on the steering wheel. “You should pay attention to the road and stop fantasizing about me, in that case.”

Gwen chuckled and shook her head. “God, you wish.” If he wanted to play a game, she was going to make sure that she came out victorious. 

And what was most delicious about the entire situation was he really had no idea what he was in for.

Within minutes, Gwen took an unexpected turn into a parking lot. It was a strip mall, and Blake’s eyes were scanning the various stores and restaurants that could have possibly been relevant to where they were going. But as she drove through the lot, past these establishments, it soon became clear where they were headed. 

The female silhouettes flashing in bright neon colors was a bit of a dead giveaway.

“Gwen…” Blake said tentatively, as she pulled the car into park. “Are we going to a strip club?”

“A strip club?” She echoed with a chuckle, and shook her head. “Of course not. Those are so 90’s.”

“Then what’s with all of the neon?” Blake raised his eyebrow, not buying it. 

Gwen giggled, and held her finger up to tell him to stay put. She pulled the keys from the ignition, shut the door, and walked around to the passenger side of the car. She opened Blake’s door, and he swung his legs partially out. Like a missing puzzle piece, she came and stood in between his legs. His arms went around her as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. 

“You trust me, right?” she whispered into his ear. 

His hands squeezed her hips. “Of course I do,” he responded genuinely. 

She reached into one of her trench coat pockets, and produced a small masquerade style mask. Gwen gently placed it on him, her hands tying the ribbon behind his head. 

“It’s not a strip club,” she repeated. “But I might have brought you to a sex club tonight…”

“Gwen, holy fuck!” Blake exclaimed, completely unprepared for that information. 

She giggled as her hand went over his mouth. “Will you keep it down, please?” She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a slightly more decorated masquerade style mask, and held it up to her face, soon tying the ribbons behind her head. “It’s masquerade themed tonight. Nobody will see us. And I have a surprise for you inside.”

His arms pulled her in again, and he kissed her deeply. There was already something so hot about how their kisses changed with just simply having those dumb masks on their faces. 

“Is the surprise sex?” He grinned like a schoolboy, and it made Gwen laugh. Her hands ran down his body and she tugged on him a little.

“Come on, you have to go inside to see,” he encouraged him. 

That was all it took to get him almost jumping out of the car, excited like a kid on Christmas morning. Gwen locked it and took his hand again, guiding him towards the entrance. His arm quickly pulled her close and held her as they walked, the light _clink_ of Gwen’s heels against the concrete making him more nervous by the second. 

Once inside, he noticed the hallway was almost pitch black, but there was music spilling in from further down the hallway. Her arm had slipped around his midsection, her hand giving him a squeeze on his hip as they walked carefully to see what was in store for them.

“Are you afraid of the dark?” he murmured into her hair.

“The dark is our friend tonight,” she responded. “That, and the private room I rented.”

“Is it my birthday? Did I win the damn lottery?” Blake asked, exasperated, trying to calculate how any of this was even happening. She just giggled and shook her head as they took their first few steps into a slightly more lit room, but not by much. It didn’t seem to deter Gwen’s pace, and she continued walking through casually, hanging on to Blake.

Blake’s senses were already heightened as his eyes scanned the room to pick up on what he could. Various couches and chairs were placed throughout, and plenty of people missing clothing and at various stages of _play_ on top of them. He was falling behind as Gwen suddenly tugged him a bit to keep pace, and she walked up to a door. Full of surprises, she pulled a key out of her trench pocket and was unlocking it moments later. 

“Somebody knows what they’re doing,” he murmured, slightly in shock. “Is this your way of telling me this is like your secret thing? Been here a few times before?”

She laughed and shook her head. “Oh please,” she responded, closing the door behind them. She pressed up on her toes and kissed him deeply. “ _You_ are my _sex club_ …” she whispered, one hand grabbing his ass for good measure as their eyes met. “Come on, we don’t have all night now,” she said, shifting back to her authoritative voice, and pulling him along. He was already far too intrigued to try and challenge her on that now. 

His eyes fell on a small, private stage - his jaw dropping open as his eyes locked on the pole in the middle of it. Gwen turned and went behind him, directing him over to a chair. She pressed his shoulders and forced him to sit down. She bent down from behind him and spoke in his ear. “ _Stay_ ,” she emphasized. 

“Yes ma’am,” he responded obediently, and he turned to watch her walk to the side immediately. She pulled two empty glasses up from the small bar and began to mix a few ingredients together in a cocktail shaker. After a few strong shakes, she poured two drinks. She hovered at the bar, taking hers back and finishing it off completely. She turned around with one in her hand, and walked slowly back towards Blake. 

Gwen stood in front of him, lowering herself to straddle and sit on top of his lap. Instead of offering him the drink, she held it up to his lips for him to sip. His lips opened as his eyes locked on hers and he took the drink she was offering him. 

She placed the glass on the side table, and let her hands draw up his chest, going around his neck. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” she cooed. 

“I think you’re gonna have to tell me,” he said roughly, his arms tightening around her body. She reached back and took hold of his wrists, bringing them off of her and down on each side. Before he could realize what she was doing, she snuck a pair of cuffs out of her trench pocket and had one secured, then quickly clasped the second one behind his back. She grinned as he realized he was restrained - his arms behind his back, but not secured to the chair. 

“Do you remember our safe word, Blakey?” she asked sweetly, her finger trailing across his cheek.

“Am…Amsterdam…” he managed hoarsely. Fuck, he was in trouble. 

She smiled. “Good,” she responded. Her body shifted and she stood up in front of him, her hands moving to the tie on the trench coat. She maintained eye contact as she slowly undid the tie, soon shrugging off the trench to reveal her lingerie underneath. As soon as his eyes looked her up and down, he was mentally just gone at that point. Though not the exact lingerie set from their photographic inspiration, Gwen got it pretty damn close.

“Holy…fucking… _Tahiti_ …” Blake groaned. “Barcelona. Paris. _Fuck_.”

Gwen giggled and shook her head, moving forward to straddle him again without the trench coat on anymore. “Friends of yours?” she teased, her finger stroking against his shirt. 

“Just my way of saying holy _shit_ and letting you know how _not okay_ I am right now without _actually_ making it stop… _Christ_ …”

“I don’t think that’s a city,” she murmured, as she pushed him to lay back. Her lips were suddenly on his neck; and she felt him hard between her legs as she gently, teasingly began to ride against him slowly. “Mmm. How does it feel being powerless, Blakey?”

“ _Hard_ ,” he answered through gritted teeth. She smirked, and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“ _Excellent_ ,” she responded, rocking against him once more before standing up, turning on her heel and walking towards the stage. 

He watched her hand reach up and out, clutching the pole, and using it to swing her body around to face him. She shifted forward to stand in front of the pole, her back against it. Slowly, she lowered herself down along it, her eyes locked on contact with his.

“If you’re not having fun though, we can leave,” she said teasingly, as she dipped low and flashed her legs open once before sliding her back up to an upright position. It was then he noticed she was in sync with the music playing gently in the background. 

He couldn’t stutter a response if he tried; he was hyper focused on her leg swinging around the pole, how she unexpectedly swung her entire body up and around it. How she slid down the pole slowly - it was in between her legs, he swore he saw her thighs twitch as she sighed. She landed gently, and her leg hooked back and she pushed up, swinging her body 180 degrees around. And she did all of this while her eyes didn’t leave him.

She wanted to make sure he was watching.

Her hands moved up; she bent her legs around the pole as she swiveled her way to the floor, making it look effortless. She pushed onto her back gently, letting her legs extend into the air. As she peddled slowly with the beat of the music, she craned her neck over to Blake.

“You know, if this is boring, we can always do something else,” she teased, as she decidedly knew that Blake was _far_ from bored. As her eyes made contact with him again, she realized she hadn’t even seen him _this_ tuckered out at any point in their relationship. She smiled and rolled over onto her stomach, propping her elbow up and letting her chin rest in the palm of her hand. “Blakeeeeey….” she giggled. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Should he have been surprised that Gwen could grab a pole and dance with it unexpectedly? No. But the reality of this was so much more than he could process. He didn’t remember the last time his dick was this hard. It was so hard it was aching. It was aching so much that he couldn’t even form a full thought. 

“ _Fucking Tahiti_ ,” he groaned, his body tensing. He figured that was the only way that he could adequately express how much this was killing him, without actually doing the worst thing in the world, which would be to make it end. 

“Aww. Are you too far away?” She asked sweetly, swinging her hip and up to a sitting position before standing and closing the distance between them. “Come on now, stand up. Come closer.” Her hands both went to his arm and she pulled him to stand up. He struggled slightly as his hands were still cuffed securely behind his back, but wobbled into an upright position soon enough. 

Gwen tugged, pulling him towards the small stage. She put him in a spot right at the edge; and he was unhappy as soon as she let him go.

“That’s it? You just, you just wanted to bring me up here?” He practically whined. “ _Gwen_ …”

“Well, what is it that you want me to do?” She asked, cocking her head to the side. She smiled when he didn’t answer - hell, she _knew_ the answer - and her hands went back to the pole. Blake was so close that she wasn’t able to do a few of the more wide swinging tricks she had picked up recently, but they weren’t necessary. Just some basic seductive moves around the pole were enough to keep him drooling. 

“This is kind of getting in my way,” she huffed, and let her hands go to her back. And as if he couldn’t get any harder, he was proven wrong. Gwen shimmied out of the bustier and tossed it aside. She was left in her fishnet tights and thigh high heels - nothing else. Her eyes went to his as she moved her hands, feeling herself up - she took both breasts with them and began kneading gently. “That feels better,” she remarked, then soon gently let them go. 

Even though Blake had zero use of his arms, he felt a surge in his legs. He moved forward swiftly, his mouth going straight for one of her breasts, taking it inside fully. He teased the nipple with his tongue, swirling it deliciously, intensifying it. Gwen’s arm grabbed the pole next to her and she moaned, letting her head snap back, letting herself feel it. When she found the strength, both hands moved to push him back to standing upright.

“Did you forget who’s in charge?” She asked sweetly.

“Fuck it. Come here,” he demanded, but she held him off. 

“Blakey, Blakey…” she scolded him. “The more you try, the longer you’re making it for yourself. It’ll get a lot _harder_ , too.”

“Touch me, damnit,” he whined again. “Gwen, baby, I’m _hurting_ …please…”

Gwen pressed up on her toes, letting her chest rest into his as she kissed him softly. “Get on your knees,” she whispered into his skin, and let him go.

Carefully, he sank to his knees on her command. Gwen’s hands shimmied her fishnets down her thighs, further exposing herself to him. She reached behind her, both holding onto the pole, both eyes burning into his. 

He took the cue; he instinctively knew what she wanted. He moved forward on his knees, his tongue sliding up her inner thigh, his mouth taking her moments later. He inhaled as his tongue began going to work; taking her most sensitive area in between, sucking and teasing as long as she would let him.

“Fuck, baby, that’s magic,” she sighed as she gripped the pole tighter, letting her head rest back against it. She opened her legs a bit wider. She giggled as she realized Blake got creative - he ducked his shoulder down and under one leg, hoisting it up onto his shoulder for an even more delicious angle. His mouth went back to her center immediately, causing her to moan practically on contact. Blake smiled, satisfied, picking up the rhythm gradually. 

Gwen bit her lip hard as she allowed him to play with her. A few minutes later, her hands released the pole. She leaned into him with her thigh that was hoisted over his shoulder, and her hands gently pulled his head up and out of her for her eyes to meet his. 

“I think you redeemed yourself,” she said cutely, placing a kiss on the top of his head. She swung her thigh off of his shoulder, taking a step back. In one swift movement she went to the floor, her hands were on his jeans and boxers and she pulled them down to pool at his knees. 

His breathing was rougher, he was so hopeful he might finally get a little relief now. But instead of Gwen handling him in the next moment as he fully expected, he felt nothing. His eyes opened just in time to watch her grin, laying herself back on the floor, and spreading her legs open in front of him.

“This is what you wanted, right Blakey?” She asked, her body writhing seductively for show. “Me waiting for you to enter me like this?”

She wiggled forward and hooked her legs behind his thighs. She lifted her pelvis, positioning her center right at his tip. She grinned as she watched his arms tug at the handcuffs behind his back; he was getting even more frustrated. She giggled as he moved his hips, trying to move straight forward, trying _desperately_ to get inside of her. But any time he tried, she just giggled more and angled herself just far enough away that he couldn’t get close to pushing inside. 

“Try again, Blakey,” she teased him. “It’s supposed to go _inside_ of me. You can do it. _Push it good_.” 

God, using his words from one of their previous sexcapades was seriously the most exhilarating form of revenge she ever felt.

After a few more failed attempts, she started to feel a little guilty over all the torture as she saw his thighs begin to shake. He looked bent out of shape, and she knew deep down there was a chance he was aching badly at that point. She sat upright and went to her knees. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him deeply. “You’ve been good,” she whispered. “I think it’s time for a reward, hmm?”

“ _Please_ ,” his voice strained and he exhaled. “Please, Gwen, I’ll do _anything_.”

“Sit down,” she whispered next, her hands on his hips. “Lean against the pole. I’ll make you feel good, baby.” 

He shifted and did as he was told, his hands clutching it behind him. Gwen moved forward and straddled him, her hands taking him suddenly. Blake groaned, the intensity of her gentle touch was almost too much with how much he had already been played with that evening.

“Shh…” she said gently, and she guided him inside of her. She settled down on his lap and slowly began picking up a rhythm. It didn’t take long for him to respond. This encouraged her more - she rocked her hips forward at a slightly faster pace, building him up. “Come on baby, let go for me,” she exhaled and continued to ride him. Blake groaned louder and came hard - his entire body tensing as he rode out his orgasm underneath her. 

She smiled as she settled down onto him. Blake’s eyes were closed and his breathing was erratic as he began to recover from the intense release. Gwen tugged at a bracelet on her wrist that had the key to the handcuffs on it, and moments later, he released him from them. Her arms gently wrapped up and around his neck and she trailed kisses all down his cheek and neck as he continued to recover. 

“You ok?” she prompted him with a giggle, whispering into his ear.

He perked up a little. “Can’t…make words right now,” Blake said hoarsely. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to,” she said quietly, placing another kiss on her cheek. “Are you able to move a little? I think you’ll feel more comfortable on that overstuffed chair.”

Blake’s eyes opened and he nodded, pushing to sit up a bit straighter. Gwen moved off to the side and Blake moved forward, using his hands to push him to the edge of the stage. Gwen stood there next to him and he moved to stand, taking a few steps before almost falling into the overstuffed chair she had referred to. Gwen inched forward, climbing into his lap and cuddling up to him. 

“Close your eyes,” she whispered. “Just rest, baby.”

His arms came loosely around her, and he easily heeded the advice. They were in silence for a few minutes before he spoke gently.

“Gwen?” He asked.

“Hmm?”

“The heck did you learn how to do that?”

“What?”

“Do you have a secret life as a stripper I don’t know about?” He grinned at the thought. She laughed. 

“It’s amazing what you can find on YouTube,” she poked into his chest playfully. “Did you like it?”

“ _Did I like it_?” He repeated. “I literally have to stop thinking about it because if I don’t, it’s going to probably break my dick.”

She laughed again and shook her head. She really found him so endearing when he tried to have conversations with her post-O. “Remember when I told you I was going to the studio the other day?” She asked quietly. “I lied. I was here. I wanted to do something special for you.”

“Is it my birthday?” He repeated from earlier. “Did I win the lottery? What happened, cause I want to do it again?”

“Noooooo….” She laughed and shook her head. “I just love you. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

His eyes opened, and his neck titled over so that he could look at her. A big smile came across his face.

“Of course,” he responded. “It’s the best reason of all, actually.”


	5. Risky Business

__

_He bent slightly to the side, trying to sneak a peek. “Come on, what are you writing?” He chuckled, as his hands squeezed her sides._

_She gasped and was suddenly very protective over that little piece of paper. “I told you, you don’t get any control over this one,” she laughed. “That includes knowing any of the juicy details beforehand. I’m writing just enough so I know which one it is.” Gwen let him clasp the paper from her fingers, and as soon as he unfolded it, he started to laugh harder._

_“-Enter Me-?” He chuckled. “That’s what you put?”_

_“Are you going to tell me we won’t know which one this is?” She laughed, and shook her head._

_“Well I sure do hope that most of these involve -entering you-,” he wiggled his eyebrows, which made her laugh even harder._

_“You’re such a dork,” she remarked. “Heaven knows why I put up with you.”_

_“Mmm….because I’m a lovable dork,” Blake affirmed, pecking a kiss on her cheek._

_“I guess I can’t argue with that,” she shrugged a little. Her smile grew bigger._

_He reached forward to his phone that was sitting on her thigh and picked it up, navigating back to the main listing of the photos. She watched him scroll through; he was very particular, looking for something specific, she realized. His face soon indicated he had found what he was looking for. She watched as he stared at one of the pictures, his head cocking a bit to the side as his imagination was running wild._

_“Oh god, I’m scared,” she cringed, her eyes moving down to look at his phone as he began to turn it around. Unexpectedly, he stopped before she could see it fully, which caused her eyes to go up to his. She swallowed as she realized he did that on purpose - to get her to look at him straight on._

_“I hope I don’t scare you. -Ever-.” His words were so soft and genuine, they made her melt on the spot. She shook her head._

_“No,” she responded quietly, very simply at first. “You couldn’t.”_

_“If there’s every anything you’re not comfortable with…” he let his words trail off, but his gaze was intent._

_“I know,” she nodded, then smiled as she let her head lean into him. Her arms went around his midsection. She was so touched, she really couldn’t form many other words._

_His hand turned his phone fully. To her surprise, it was the picture of her with her blonde hair pulled up securely, and a voluminous and fluffy hot pink couture dress. “Ok, perhaps not the one I was expecting.” She paused, then raised her eyebrow. “Got something in mind?”_

_Blake hummed; his wheels were turning as his arm held her close, and he placed a kiss on her head. “I think you look beautiful,” he began genuinely, and her heart was beaming with adoration for this man. “This dress reminds me of something you would make.”_

_“Mmm…” Gwen mused, her eyes going over the picture again. “Yeah, I did love that dress. It was a lot of fun.”_

_Blake chuckled. “So hear me out on this one…”_

__

——————

Time passed slowly. 

She wasn’t sure if she wanted it to, but her eyes wavering over to the clock on the wall every few minutes was getting old. It was maddening, in fact. The anxiety in her body felt like it was at an all time high as all she felt like she could do was wait for 3:00. 

Their latest sexcapade was more difficult when it was scheduled out so squarely on her calendar. It was necessary, but the knowledge that she knew this one was going to be hard for her definitely messed with her anxiety.

It felt like hours of this back and forth. She was able to get herself successfully distracted in small sprints, but she always came back to the clock. Around 2:30, she was sitting on the living room couch as her eyes casually rested on it. 

She felt the couch cushion dip low beside her. It was enough to turn her gaze to Blake; he smiled wryly as he sipped something warm from his mug.

“It’s 2:30…” he said in a bit of a sing-songy voice. 

“Mmhmm,” she responded. “It is.”

“Do you still want to?” He asked curiously, sensing her small hesitation. 

She leaned into him, her hand resting on his chest. Her finger scratched him there just before she leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“ _Yes_ ,” she whispered, then giggled a little. “Just kind of nervous.”

“Yeah, you should be.”

“Blake!” Gwen gasped and couldn’t help but laugh as soon as he started to chuckle. 

“Come on pretty girl, you know I’m teasin…”

“Only partially,” she corrected, an eyebrow raised to match her doubt. 

“There’s an element of risk,” Blake admitted, then grinned. “But that makes it fun.”

“I guess,” she shook her head. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m into it, but what if I…you know, _on video_ …”

“Better keep your face straight, then,” he nudged her. “Or else that might turn out real embarrassing.” 

“Oh my god, you’re not helping at all,” she buried her head into his shoulder. His hand gently trailed down her arm.

“We should go get set up,” he mumbled into her hair. “Last chance to back out.”

Gwen raised her head, and looked him dead in the eye. “Not a chance, Shelton,” she said, tilting her head slightly. “Take your best shot.”

“Ohh…” Blake reacted, straightening his posture just a bit. “Taking a turn for _cocky_ , I see.”

Her hand slid across his leg, resting in the middle of his and giving it a little squeeze. “That’s you, actually.” She smirked and let go, standing up next to the couch. He followed suit a few moments later. 

“Fuck, this is going to be even better now that you’ve got an attitude about it,” he mumbled. “Just remember who’s driving today.”

Her hand grabbed his and they walked together down the hallway, winding around the corner and back to her home office. She let go of his hand as soon as they were both inside, and closed then locked the door behind them.

“It’s just us, baby, who are you locking the door from?” Blake poked at her casually. 

“I don’t know, it just feels safer,” she shrugged lightly. 

Blake reached out for her hand and suddenly tugged her into his arms, kissing her deeply. As soon as their lips parted, they both exhaled long, and Blake trailed his lips down to her neck. 

“Have I told you how damn good you look right now?” He mumbled, his hands moving up under her shirt and onto her bare skin. “I’ve been thinking about this _all day_.”

“I’m going to be so bad at this,” she chuckled softly, turning his head back up so that she could kiss him properly. 

“I kinda want you to be bad at this,” Blake admitted. “That’s going to make it so much more fun for me.” Gwen let out a groan, and she squeezed him tightly. His hands went to her hips. “Come on, stand up for a sec.”

She did as she was told, and she bit her lip as her eyes looked up to him. Blake moved both hands in to her waistband, unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. In one fluid motion, he bent and pulled both her jeans and underwear down to her ankles, helping her kick out of them completely. His eyes moved up her body, his fingers teasing a trail along her legs and thighs and he stood up again. Once his back straightened, his hands turned her body, and he pulled her back into his chest. His lips went to her neck as his hand trailed back down, wasting no time letting two fingers dip in between her legs. 

“ _Oh Blake_ ” she exhaled softly, letting herself lean back into him. 

“Just a little warm up,” he mumbled against her neck, as he let his fingers do the teasing. A small gasp fell from her lips and her hand stretched back - grabbing onto his thigh, squeezing onto it as she let him torture her. “I think you might be excited now,” he whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

Gwen moaned, and gathered her strength to turn to face him. She pressed up on her toes and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. His hands smoothed down her back, grabbing and holding onto her bare ass as he returned the affection. He tapped one side lightly to get her attention. 

“We only have a few minutes,” he whispered to her. She groaned and slowly let go of him, her pouty lip turned up. 

Blake chuckled, dipping towards her and nibbling it gently. “Come on,” he encouraged her, another pat on her rear. She sighed, and they walked over to the glass desk. Gwen’s hands went to grip the edges, as she watched as Blake stepped around her and over to the desk chair. Her eyes fixated on him laying out a towel on the seat. His hands gripped the high back and he motioned her to come sit. 

She moved forward, taking a seat. Blake bent on one side of her, clicking into the Zoom app and pulling up the camera view. His arm reached forward, adjusting it up to sit higher. 

“Oh my god I can’t believe we’re about to do this,” Gwen said suddenly with a laugh, as the realization hit her. 

Blake pecked a kiss on her cheek. “It’ll be a good time,” he said gently. “I’m going down now.” 

Seconds later, Blake was on his knees, ducking himself under the desk and out of view. Her body jolted as his hands smoothed up her legs; he guided her slightly forward, angling her in a way that allowed her to sit up straight, but had her thighs resting on his shoulders. She was open and exposed to him, quite literally she was his for the taking as his arms wrapped under, his hands holding her thighs in place.

The anticipation was building. He couldn’t help but test the waters a bit and he let his tongue slide up against her center. She yelped quietly, not expecting the sudden move. 

“Baby, you’re gonna have to do better than that,” he chuckled, kissing the inside of her thigh. 

“ _Shut up_ , oh my god,” she mumbled back, obviously frustrated with herself. She sighed, just looking down at him holding her open like he was. She already felt like she could explode. 

“Don’t wanna be late,” Blake teased, kissing her inner thigh again. “Get on your meeting, pretty girl.” Gwen exhaled roughly and her hand went to her mouse, and a few clicks later her 3:00 Zoom meeting opened. As soon as the video went live, her eyes darted quickly around to confirm the video only showed from her collarbone up - and absolutely no way for them to possibly know what was going on down further south. 

“Gwen, hello!” a male voice came suddenly. “Thank you so much for hopping on the call today. Can’t wait to get these designs approved.”

“Yes, of course, I’ve been looking forward to it,” Gwen responded genuinely. “I think it’s one of my favorite eyewear collections I’ve ever done, you guys put a lot of hard work into it and I’m super…” 

She stifled a gasp as she felt Blake’s tongue on her center again, and with some quick thinking, she faked a cough. “…sorry. Super _excited_.” For good measure, she reached to the water bottle sitting on the desk and took a quick drink to calibrate that story. 

“Well great, we are too!” The voice responded, unfazed. 

Gwen nodded and smiled, letting one of her hands move from her side to rest on top of Blake’s hand on her leg. She squeezed it tight, a way for her to get out some of the frustration he was causing in between her legs. She pressed her lips together and sighed discreetly as her hips tried to wiggle under his torture, but he had her locked in good. 

“ — Gwen, did you hear me? Is my audio still working?”

Her attention snapped back immediately. Truth was, she had no idea if she had just heard him. 

“Oh hey, yeah, I can hear you now,” Gwen said, feeling her legs tense as Blake’s pace began to quicken. “What’s up?”

“I asked if you wanted to start off with the plastic or metal frames collection,” the response came easily. 

“Oh, doesn’t matter, we’re going through all of them anyways,” she responded cooly. “Though I’d like to see the revisions to the pink…” she inhaled sharply, but discreetly, biting her lip as her hand clutched tighter onto him. “…tortoise. The pink tortoise, those were my favorites from last time.”

“Yes of course,” the voice came. “Here’s the final mockup of that one.”

Gwen squinted her eyes in a bit as she looked at them. “Oh, those look great,” she observed. “Can we round off those corners, though? Just a tiny less pointy on the sides…”

“I agree, and an easy fix,” he responded. 

“Don’t touch anything else about them, I think they’re perfect,” Gwen responded. “What do we have nexxxxxxt?” She blinked a few times as her voice strained, her attempt in trying to contain the sudden gasp that was trying to escape. She felt the smallest vibration - of the _mechanical_ variety - right against her clit.

She could have paused the video and killed him in those moments. She felt her body trying to desperately squirm for relief, but his grip tightened and wouldn’t give her any leeway. 

When he chuckled lowly against her skin, she suddenly didn’t know if those vibrations were better or worse for her to take. But both, in tandem? She was fucked. 

_Literally._

“I really like these too,” she squeaked out, trying to refocus herself. “I thought last time we decided to switch the hardware? Shouldn’t it be gold instead of silver?”

“We can certainly do that,” he responded. “I think we talked about it, but we didn’t land on a final decision.”

“Yeah, I’m really not feeling the silver anymore, we need to update that,” Gwen responded, scribbling a note down. She did her best to contain her body’s jolt as she felt Blake having fun with the vibrator again, his tiny soft kisses on her inner thigh causing electricity to run through her legs. 

“Are you okay?” He asked suddenly, a hint of concern in his voice.

Gwen pressed her lips together as she suddenly felt like she was on the spot. “Oh, me? Yeah, sorry, all good, my back’s just been bothering me today, felt a twinge.”

Blake chuckled from below, and for the first time, he dared to mumble. “ _It’s not even a good lie_ ,” he said quietly. “You should just tell him what’s really going on.”

“Shh!” she snapped suddenly, her eyes widened. As she looked back up to the screen briefly, she realized she had a few blank stares on her. “Betty, sweetheart, please lay down,” she lied, trying to come up with a quick cover. “Poor girl has been clingy today, I think she’s still mad that Blake took her to the vet.”

“Aww, we love Betty,” he responded. “Can we see her on camera?” 

Gwen looked like a deer caught in headlights, and Blake was chuckling quietly in between her legs, which was definitely not helping the situation. She blinked twice. “Blake just came to get her,” she responded quickly. “He’s a good one, that Blake, always seems to know when I need him.”

“For sure, don’t let go of him,” he agreed. She sighed heavily, keeping her face as neutral as possible even though all she wanted to do was whine. 

“I think someone’s at the door actually,” Gwen said quickly. “So sorry, just give me a minute?”

“No worries,” he responded. Blake heard Gwen click the mouse as few times. As soon as she let out a frustrated whine - one that had been pent up deep inside her and building throughout this entire meeting - she slumped back in the chair.

“Cam and mic are off,” she exhaled roughly. “ _Please_. Fuck.” Her hands moved to the sides of the chair and gripped tightly, bracing herself for what may come. But she soon realized she was squarely disappointed. Her eyes went down as neither Blake’s mouth nor the vibrator were on her, and she looked extremely confused.

“That’s not the game, baby girl.”

“What?!”

He chuckled lowly, his eyes looking at her seductively as he kissed her inner thigh. “You don’t get to just turn off the camera and mic whenever you want to get off,” Blake responded. “ _I_ decide when you’re going to get off. And if you wanna get off, you’re gonna have to turn those back on.”

“But…” Gwen began to protest, her jaw dropping slowly. “Blake, _please_ …”

He tightened his grip on her thighs. “Your only option - if you want to come - is to get back on camera,” Blake said easily. “We’re all going to watch you orgasm, Gwen. And if you can keep your poker face, hopefully I’ll be the only one that knows it’s happening.” He couldn’t help but laugh. “But it _would_ be funnier for me if you can’t handle it…”

“Blake!” she whined.

“You can’t tell me that wouldn’t be hilarious,” he raised an eyebrow with a grin. “Come on. Camera on. I was really enjoying hearing you talking about my _hardware_.”

She felt her thighs quivering as she was desperate for him to touch her again. As he suddenly moved forward and quickly trailed his tongue against her center, she yelped and jolted a little under his touch. She flashed one more desperate look his way, but he didn’t budge - his eyes just rested easily on hers, and she watched him place another kiss on her thigh. 

“ _I hate you_ ,” she whined quietly, her hand reaching forward again for the mouse. She tensed as she turned the camera and microphone back on, her eyes going back to the screen.

“Where were we?” She asked, lifting her face immediately as if nothing were wrong. 

“Good girl,” Blake whispered silently into her skin. His finger dipped forward, sliding between her folds, opening her up to him just a bit more. He heard the smallest of gasps as he directed the small vibrator right back over her. 

The vibration felt dull against her - it made her want to whine even more, because she knew he was doing that on purpose. 

“I think we were just finishing up on this one,” the guy said over the call. 

“Oh right, hardware,” Gwen snapped back. 

“We didn’t have an issue with the hardware on this one,” the response came confused, and Gwen raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t concentrate for shit, but she still felt bad that she was failing this miserably at it. 

“Sorry, lots going on around here today,” she digressed. “Next?”

She felt like she had done something right - the vibrations increased intensity, and her hand was clutching hard onto his hand tighter. 

“This one we weren’t sure about at all,” he continued. Gwen’s eyes went to another design, and one she wasn’t particularly thrilled with. 

“Still not thrilled,” she responded immediately. “I feel like we have a lot of others to choose from, I just can’t get this one right. Maybe next season.”

“Noted. Next,” the response came, and just as Gwen’s eyes narrowed in on the next one, she felt the intensity mounting in between her legs. She squeezed him harder as she fought to contain her facial features, surpassing a smile.

“I like those…” Gwen managed, as all her mind could concentrate on was how dangerously close he was working her up to the edge. She just kept thinking back to his words - how she was about to orgasm in front of not only Blake, but four others on this Zoom call . “Yep, no changes, good to go.”

“Alright. And now we have these…” the voice came, and her eyes opened to look. “Last time we were going back between a cat eye frame or a more soft rectangular one…”

“Pussy…” she said without thinking, and her eyes went large. “ _Pussycat_. Like, uh, those remind me of the _Pussycat Dolls_. _Cat_ eye. Always in style.” She paused, feeling awkward. “Good? Okay, what’s next?”

“I, uh…” the voice mumbled. “Gwen, are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

She was not okay. Try as she might, her face was faltering in the slightest and her hand had moved to the back of Blake’s head to grip and hold onto something more stable as he teased and worked her to the edge. 

“It’s just like really hot in here today, that’s all,” Gwen laughed. “Totally fine…I mean…” 

She lost all of her words and she pressed her lips together tightly as she felt her orgasm hit. She completely froze for a few moments as the sensation completely overtook her body. 

“The uh, the guy should be here later to fix the pipes,” she managed quietly. 

“Pipes?” He repeated. “Is something wrong with your pipes too?”

“The air conditioning ones,” she forced out. “I don’t know, whatever they are, I don’t know much about it.” 

Blake chuckled quietly as soon as he slowly removed his tongue from her, bringing her down from her high. She didn’t know what the hell she was talking about, and it was so obvious. 

“Actually, I think I need to go see about that,” Gwen said. “I think all of the designs look great, just need those few updates. Anything else?”

“No, I think we have what we need, thanks so much. And good to see you!”

“You as well,” she responded with a quick nod. “Okay, talk soon, bye…”

She couldn’t get off of that call any quicker if she tried. She slumped back immediately in the chair and whined, causing Blake to laugh again. His hands gripped the sides of her chair and he rolled her back, enough to make room for him to stand up.

Her skin twitched as she felt him place a gentle kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes to find herself staring directly at him - their faces only inches apart.

“Good call?” he asked cheekily, with a grin. 

“You suck,” Gwen mumbled.

“I _did_ ,” he agreed. “But I’m good at _sucking_ , aren’t I?”

“Umm, Gwen? I don’t think you hung up the call?”

Her eyes went wide. “Oh shit!” She flew to sit straight up and her hands grabbed Blake, moving him to the side as she looked at the screen immediately. There was no video rolling, which confused her, until she suddenly realized she didn’t fully hit the phone to hang up the audio. 

Instead of saying anything she just hung up immediately, her hands covering her mouth as she looked at Blake - and a look of horror on her face.

“Do you…did they…do they…?”

Blake started howling in laughter as he doubled over, his hand catching onto the desk as he just let himself break down in chuckles. 

“Blake!” She exclaimed, her voice pitching higher. “I have to work with those people! Now everyone there knows how good you are at _sucking_!”

Her words didn’t help the situation at all as he continued on with his laughter. It was so infectious, Gwen couldn’t help but join in lightly. She slapped his arm playfully. 

“Now you REALLY SUCK,” she said with a laugh and a shake of her head. “Oh my god, I can’t believe that just happened.”

His arms reached out and tugged her once - hard, and towards him. His hands smoothed down her back and grabbed onto her bare ass, squeezing tightly as he kissed her roughly. 

“Are you gonna say no to a round two?” He asked, nibbling at her ear. 

“No,” she breathed. “But this one is about revenge.” She pulled back a little, making sure to look him dead in the eye. “Get your ass over to that couch and wait for me until _I’m ready_.”

Blake groaned, as she was obviously having an effect on him.

“Yes ma’am,” he grinned, his eyes dark. 

“ _Now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the Shefani gods for the gift that keeps on giving - the Wonderland photoshoot 😍 I, like many others, died many deaths staring at these photos. I have to thank my love Zoe for encouraging this one - I started writing her a mini sex fic in twitter DM's based on one of the pictures (you know, THAT ONE) and I've always wanted to do something like Fantasy Roulette again, but different. This seemed like the perfect opportunity.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Excited to hear what you think ❤️


End file.
